


Sick

by ElodieTheFangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, No Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl
Summary: Why is Toby sick, Sherlock?





	Sick

- « Sherlock, Toby is sick. »

 

- « I know. »

 

- « Why didn't you take him to the vet then ? »

 

- « He's your dog. You said you don't want me to touch your stuff. »

 

- « I meant my computer. Or my gun. »

 

- « He's going to survive anyway, I didn't give him much. »

 

- « Much what ? »

 

- « A mixture of my creation. A few hallucinogenic mushrooms macerated in brandy. I wanted to the effect on the body, and I knew you would get mad if I tested it on you....»

 

- « ...Please tell me you didn't do that. »

 

- «It's completely harmless John ! »

 

- « Clearly you're not, you lunatic ! »

 

- « …. »

 

- « ….I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. But, please, find a cure for Toby. »

 

- « No need to worry, I'm going to test a mixture of tylenol, morphine and- »

 

- «  _Sherlock_! »

 


End file.
